Haciendo el mejor regalo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nochebuena, día en que las personas están listas para dar sus regalos y sus más sinceros sentimientos a sus familias y demás seres queridos... Pero para Reo, por su dificultad para dar con un buen regalo a solo un día de que llegue la Navidad, cualquier idea le viene bien para hacer ese regalo, aunque le falta ver si puede hacerlo. Oneshot


No ha pasado un mes y siento que tengo a Sono Hanabira abandonada, así vengo encariñado con esta bellísima saga. Un saludo a _SpaceWalrus_ (si es que existes todavía), puesto que tu OS de Sono Hanabira fue precisamente lo que me inspira a hacer esta versión navideña propia. Muy bien, como ya estamos, pues empecemos.

**Haciendo el mejor regalo**

Era la mañana de Nochebuena, lo que significaba que había empezado la cuenta regresiva para el suceso de la Navidad, y eso hacía que muchas chicas de la famosa escuela St. Michael para chicas estuvieran a tope en cuanto a las actividades que querían llevar a cabo con sus seres queridos.

Detalles no faltaban, y la creatividad se hacía notar en todo su esplendor: tarjetas, adornos hechos a mano, poemas familiares navideños, dibujos, canciones, regalos suntuosos... Si una chica estaba en la capacidad de comprar un regalo para su familia u otros seres queridos, invertía tiempo y búsqueda para hallar lo mejor posible para así dar su regalo, y las que no tenían la capacidad monetaria necesaria se dedicaban a dar lo mejor de sí, creando manualidades y cocinando en grupos para así aportar los mejores dulces y otros manjares para la cena de Nochebuena...

Sólo había una chica que se encontraba en el limbo entre esos extremos: Reo Kawamura no quería parecer una presumida superficial, limitándose simplemente a comprar algo para Mai, por más bonito que fuere, pero tampoco le daba la cabeza para hacer algo genial, que esté a la altura de su novia y de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella.

Nada, ni una mísera de lo que podría hacer para ella. El tiempo corría en contra, y hasta el momento había decidido mantener la distancia respecto a Mai para que así no se le notara la dificultad en que se encontraba. Sólo a la hora del almuerzo pudo tener un respiro, cuando al salir se encuentra con Sara y Nanami. La verdad es que le desagradaba mucho demostrar cuán vulnerable y dependiente es realmente, pero era obvio que no tenía de otra que pedirle consejo a sus dos kouhais, que irónicamente resultaban ser más altas que ella.

─ ¿Reo-senpai? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─ dice Nanami, extrañada de ver a Reo pasando sola por esos lados.

─ Supongo que necesito hablar con ustedes dos ─ dice la rubia, tragándose su orgullo como puede ─. Resulta que ya es Nochebuena, pero todavía no tengo un regalo adecuado para Mai, y pensé que ustedes me darían una idea o algo.

─ Si quieres te puedo colar en el estudio donde trabajo ─ ofrece Sara con una suave sonrisa ─. Mi regalo para Kaede-chan será una colección exclusiva de fotografías mías que todavía no se publican en la revista de modas en la que aparezco como portada. De ese modo Kaede-chan me va a tener siempre cerca, sin importar que tenga que estar viajando a otros rincones de Japón para cumplir con mis compromisos laborales. Y por si eso fuera poco, también le voy a regalar un cosplay que todavía espera a ser utilizado en Año Nuevo, y que yo ayude a terminar en la parte de los bordados. Aquí tengo una foto para que vean...

Reo y Nanami miran la foto, sorprendiéndose por lo hermoso del cosplay que Sara pretendía regalarle a Kaede. Reo envidiaba a Sara y la facilidad con que era capaz de convencer a sus contactos para ayudarla a hacer regalos que eran simplemente maravillosos. Si no fuera tan retraída, quizá intentaría hacer lo mismo para darle a Mai un regalo bonito de esa clase. Pero todavía le faltaba mirar a Nanami, la cual se muestra confundida por aquel gesto.

─ ¿T-tengo algo en la cara, Reo-senpai?

─ ¿Qué clase de regalo le vas a dar a tu novia?

─ Oh, era eso ─ Nanami se aclara la garganta antes de seguir ─. Pues le he pedido ayuda a las chicas del club de cocina para que me dieran unos cuantos tips de último minuto para hacer galletas.

─ ¿Galletas? ─ a Reo le sorprendía la simpleza del regalo que Nanami pretendía hacer.

─ ¡Así es! Nada mejor que acompañar la cena navideña con un postre hecho con tus propias manos. Realmente me he esmerado al máximo por lograrlo, y las chicas del club de cocina se han mostrado satisfechas con mis avances en muy poco tiempo. Con estas galletas haré que onee-sama se ponga muy feliz, y entonces... entonces... ella me...

De pronto Nanami empieza a babearse y retorcerse de manera sutil, y tanto Reo como Sara pudieron deducir fácilmente en qué estaba pensando la pelirroja. Como ya no era posible hablar con ella sin hacerla estrellarse mentalmente contra tierra, mejor la dejaron fantasear.

─ En fin, lo que deberías hacer es decidirte por hacerle algo sencillo a Mai-senpai ─ empieza a explicar, aunque Reo no se sentía muy convencida ─. Dicen que hay una gran belleza en lo más simple, y eso podrías explotarlo a tu favor, Reo-senpai. No te compliques la vida. Simplemente debes decidirte a hacer algo que sea agradable, sin importar que parezca poca cosa. Ya verás que Mai-senpai te lo agradecerá enormemente. Realmente hay veces que puedes hacer más, muchísimo más, con menos.

Tal vez Sara tenía razón. No tenía que romperse la cabeza por andar pensando en ideas complicadas y rebuscadas para hacer un regalo grandioso para Mai. Tanto una como la otra eran conscientes de las numerosas limitaciones que padecía Reo por su dificultad con los estudios, las manualidades y la socialización, lo que daba como resultado un fiasco total, a pesar que la propia Mai no quería que Reo pensara así de ella misma. No, incluso ella tenía el poder de superarse a sí misma si ponía todo su empeño en lograr lo que quería. Tenía las ganas y la inspiración, que es ni más ni menos que agradar a su amada Mai, así que simplemente necesitaba. Un simple regalo, con un hermoso significado, era lo que necesitaba. Belleza en la simpleza, era lo que necesitaba para hacer por Mai lo que normalmente no se sentía capaz de lograr. Y una vez que lo lograse, lo demás sería ganancia.

─ ¿Dónde está el club de cocina? ─ se decide a preguntar finalmente.

─ Eso no lo sé. Habrá que preguntárselo a Nanami-chan ─ responde Sara señalando a la pelirroja que seguía fantaseando.

* * *

**Club de cocina**

─ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí también?

─ Siempre he querido saber cómo es que interactúan dentro de un club ─ responde Sara sonriente ─. Como muchas veces tengo que andar de gira para mis sesiones de fotos, nunca tengo tiempo para dedicarme a una actividad de club como las demás chicas de mi salón.

─ Yo como tal tampoco formo parte de ningún club ─ dice Nanami ─. Como integrante del comité de la protección medioabiental, es mi deber que aquí y en cualquier otro lado se cumplan a cabalidad todos los requisitos exigidos por la escuela para el correcto proceder de sus actividades...

─ Se te olvidó uno de los pasos para hacer las galletas ─ corta Reo.

─ Mierda, ¿por qué se me dificulta tanto mentir en situaciones así?

─ Vamos, que igual nos vamos a divertir en grande las tres mientras aprendemos a hacer galletas ─ anima Sara ─. Aprender a hacerlas me podría ser de muchísima utilidad, también. Siempre es Kaede-chan quien prepara todo para mí, y yo nunca cocino nada. Haré que se ponga muy contenta cuando vea las galletas que haré para ella.

─ Y sigues sumando regalos a la lista ─ suspira Reo ─. Hablas de simpleza y todo lo demás, pero tus regalos son por mucho los más elaborados.

─ Ni tanto, Reo-senpai ─ señala la castaña ─. No se trata de cosas costosísimas que me dé por comprarlas para mejorar la imagen de Kaede-chan. Ya ella brilla con luz propia cuando se lo propone. Lo que realmente me interesa regalarle es mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo. Quiero que mire lo que soy capaz de hacer y se ponga contenta con mis logros y mis mejoras ¿Qué cosa más simple y hermosa que eso?

Reo se queda desarmada ante aquellos argumentos de la modelo. No se había esperado aquello de parte Sara, por muy admirada que sea entre sus compañeras y varias chicas del mismo grado que Mai y ella. En ese momento llegan algunas encargadas del club de cocina y se ofrecen a ayudar a Nanami, Reo y Sara para que aprendan a hacer galletas y otros dulces menores.

Sara estaba mostrando un progreso asombroso, logrando en poco tiempo unas galletas que resultaban casi perfectas. La presidenta misma del club le llegó a preguntar si había tomado algún curso especial de repostería, o si Kaede le había enseñado. Con la humildad que le caracterizaba, Sara simplemente puso las cosas como que era producto del esfuerzo y de las ganas de ser mejor, sencillamente eso.

Nanami tuvo su repaso, y si bien tuvo unas pequeñas dificultades al principio, consiguió unas galletas perfectamente decentes, ideales para cautivar a Yuuna esa misma noche, y pensar en ello la hacía estremecerse por dentro, pero como en esta ocasión venía rodeada de una docena de chicas, trató de contenerse en esta ocasión.

Reo era una historia completamente diferente. Sus intentos por hacer las galletas fueron un desastre total. Incapaz de tomar medida correcta de las proporciones de los ingredientes ni de la cantidad de masa para luego hornearla, patosa en cada paso a aplicar en la receta, fácilmente irritable ante el más mínimo desperfecto, con facilidad para distraerse... Todos factores (y alguno que otro más) dieron como resultado que sus galletas quedaron de formas y tamaños irregulares, aparte que casi todas se le habían quemado.

Era un resultado bastante humillante, y Reo estaba tan furiosa que no podría evitar saltar encima de la primera que le diga lo obvio y la mordería, Nada más esperaba que alguna ingenua diese el primer paso para desatar el desastre.

─ No importa. Casi nunca se hace bien al primer intento... con la excepción de Kitajima Sara, claro está ─ dice la presidenta del club ─. Arriba esos ánimos, Reo-sama. Estoy segura que para el próximo intento te sale mejor...

─ Mejor no lo intento más ─ Reo se quita el delantal y se lo devuelve a la presidenta ─. Esto claramente no es para mí.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo y pensaba en lo desastrosa que fue la lección, Reo no podía evitar sentir dolida por su decepcionante desempeño. Termina alejándose corriendo, pues sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, y su orgullo no le permitía dejarse ver de esa manera delante de nadie que no fuera Mai. Nanami y Sara por su parte se la quedaba mirando hasta que desaparece de la vista, y no podían evitar sentir pena por ella.

─ Pobre Reo-senpai. Tanto esfuerzo para no lograr lo que quería ─ dice Nanami.

─ Tal vez simplemente no era esto lo que realmente tenía que hacer por Mai-senpai ─ dice Sara ─. Es una lástima que se vaya. Podría haberle recomendado que intente hacer el regalo con origami, o por medio de la pintura.

─ Reo-senpai va casi reprobada en arte, Sara-san. Yo me sé bastante bien la historia ─ le corta la pelirroja.

─ Oh... Pues... En ese caso deberá buscar dentro de sí misma. Algo debería ser capaz de hacer.

* * *

**Jardín trasero**

Reo había regresado al mismo punto de inicio, y allí, aprovechando la soledad del sitio, arranca a llorar. Se sentía profundamente decepcionada de sí misma. Nada de lo que hacía salía bien si no estaba Mai para apoyarla y guiarla. Una cosa es que le gustara la eterna e inalterable disposición de Mai para ayudarle en lo que sea, pero era ya de otro nivel el tener ese nivel tan absurdo de dependencia hacia ella, al punto que no era capaz ni de hervir un miserable huevo para comer por sí misma. En situaciones así se preguntaba qué era lo que Mai le veía de especial, si más bien era una carga para ella en todos los sentidos, puesto que incluso, con su mal humor y su dificultad para ser sincera, le traía problema tras problema.

─ ¿Reo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

Y ahí tenía que estar, la persona que en ese momento menos le convenía ver. Tal vez el Universo estaba conspirando en su contra, echándole en cara de ese modo el fracaso que era. Mai se sienta a su lado y la abraza suavemente. Como era de esperarse, ese gesto por sí solo había sido suficiente para aplacar su llanto y relajar su estado de ánimo. Debía tratarse de algún tipo de brujería, pues no le encontraba otra explicación a ese hecho.

─ Tranquila, Reo. Sabes que estoy dispuesta a escucharte en lo que sea que te esté haciendo daño ─ con su mano acaricia la blonda cabellera de Reo, dando así Mai muestra de su cariño y sinceridad, algo que a Reo siempre le faltaba ─. En cuanto ya te hayas apaciguado, puedes decirme qué te ocurre, y te prometo que juntas lo vamos a solucionar.

Ahí estaba precisamente el problema, y Mai no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Eso a Reo la molestaba bastante en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era demostrarle que era capaz de hacer algo por sí misma, pero sólo alcanzaba a darse de cara una y otra vez contra el mismo muro, no logrando aprender la lección sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara.

─ M-Mai... ─ apenas sí alcanzaba a alzar la mirada, aunque no consiguió sostenerla en cuanto cruzó su vista con la de su novia ─ ¿Qué ves en mi para quererme? ¿Acaso no te parezco una carga?

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, tonta? ¿Tú, una carga para mí? No estaría contigo si pensara de esa manera, Reo ─ le responde Mai con seriedad y sinceridad ─. Quítate esa idea tan ridícula de la cabeza. La verdad no me molesta encargarme de ti.

─ Pero no quiero ser una carga siempre, Mai ─ se queja la rubia mientras se pone de pie de golpe ─. Todo lo que quería era hacerte un bonito regalo, algo que me permita retribuir, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que haces por mí, pero no he conseguido ninguna idea buena, y cuando intento algo lo echo a perder. Soy un desastre. Realmente no sé por qué podrías quererme.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de estar insultándote un momento? ─ Mai se levanta también y toma el rostro de Reo con ambas manos ─ Tal vez sea cierto que no seas capaz de hacer nada tú sola, pero eso para mí nunca ha sido un motivo para despreciarte, y tampoco tú deberías verlo así. Realmente demasiadas vueltas a eso, en vez de pensar con algo más de calma, Reo. Me da igual si llegas a tener todos los contras que puede tener un ser humano y ninguna ventaja, igual te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

─ Pero aun así... yo realmente tengo ganas de hacer algo bonito para ti, Mai.

─ ¿Y no has intentado escribirme una carta, o hacerme una tarjeta? ─ sugiere Mai ─ No tienen ninguna ciencia, y tampoco hace falta que te pongas muy poética ni muy épica con lo que escribes. Simplemente agarras papel o cartulina, la puedes doblar a la mitad, le haces un dibujo sencillo o le pegas una imagen, le pegas también un par de estrellitas, y luego escribes cualquier cosa en la tarjeta, como un "te quiero" o cualquier cosa por ese orden. Realmente eres tontita, Reo.

─ ¿Pero estás segura de conformarte con eso, Mai?

─ Te lo repito, no seas tan dura contigo misma. No sientas que debes bajar la luna por mí, si yo ya tengo con que estés a mi lado para estar feliz. Yo te amo a ti, Reo, y cualquier gesto de tu parte es suficiente para alegrarme el rato. Sólo no seas tan negativa.

Reo hace un esfuerzo descomunal para dejar de llorar. No quería seguir mostrando su lado "débil", pues sentía que ya llevaba bastante rato haciéndolo. En cuanto consigue apaciguarse, Reo respira hondo y se regresa a la escuela, sorprendiendo a Mai.

─ ¿A dónde vas, Reo?

─ Dije que quiero hacerte un regalo, Mai, y no me voy a detener hasta hacerlo. No me iré de aquí sin hacer algo. No es que pueda o no pueda, es que quiero.

Mai alza una ceja y deja ir a su novia. Puede que la rubia no sea para nada inteligente y tenga una destreza muy poco destacable, pero tenía espíritu al momento en que realmente quería algo.

* * *

**Más arriba**

Nanami y Sara habían estado mirando la escena completa desde primera fila. En un principio estaban muy afligidas por la rubia, pero en cuanto llega Mai y la calma, supieron de inmediato que todo estaría bien. Mai siempre encontraba la forma cuando se trata de Reo.

─ Al parecer era Mai-senpai quien debió entrar en escena desde el comienzo ─ señala la modelo ─. Fue capaz de hacer entender a Reo-senpai más rápido que nosotras.

─ Reo-senpai cometió el error de proyectar en nosotras su propia capacidad, o tal vez pensaba que hacer galletas es algo sencillo, cuando yo necesité de casi toda la mañana para hacer bien mis primeras galletas ─ dice Nanami ─. Como sea, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que ella podría intentar vernos en cualquier momento...

─ Ustedes dos, mironas ─ Reo aparece en la puerta del salón ─ ¿Me pueden enseñar a hacer una tarjeta navideña para Mai?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, Reo-senpai! ─ responde Sara alegre ─ Casualmente tengo varios materiales para hacer eso. Es que había quedado de acuerdo con mis compañeras de clase para que entre todas hiciéramos tarjetas para nuestras amigas y familiares, y pude guardar algunos materiales que sobraron. Reo-senpai, te ayudaremos a hacer las mejores tarjetas navideñas para que Mai quede absolutamente maravillada con tu trabajo.

Eso era exactamente lo que Reo quería escuchar, y ahora estaba bastante ilusionada con la idea de hacer la tarjeta. Trataría de no perder tan fácilmente la paciencia, aunque conociéndose a sí misma...

* * *

**Cinco minutos después**

─ El primer paso para la elaboración de una tarjeta es la elección de una cartulina para hacer la tarjeta ─ Nanami señala cartulinas de cinco colores distintos sobre el pupitre ─. Aquí empezaremos bien, pues no hay elección mala, Reo-senpai. Elija la cartulina que más le guste.

─ Me quedo con la morada. Se parece un poco al color de ojos de Mai ─ responde Reo con un fortísimo sonrojo, pero determinada a no dejar nada dentro al momento de razonar su elección.

─ ¡Eso es bastante bonito, Reo-senpai! ─ dice Sara ─ Una razón sencilla, fácil de explicar y con un significado bastante enternecedor. Diste tu primer paso por todo lo alto, senpai.

Esa reacción de parte de la modelo levanta bastante el orgullo de Reo. Tal vez había encontrado aquello para lo que podría demostrar tener talento. El siguiente paso que le indican sus dos kouhais es doblar por la mitad la cartulina seleccionada. Aquí sí era necesario tener un mayor cuidado para no dañar ni arrugar la cartulina, así que va doblando lentamente hasta que lo logra. Nanami y Sara felicitan a la rubia por su logro.

─ ¡Muy bien hecho, senpai! ─ dice Nanami ─ Ahora hay que escribir un mensaje en la tarjeta.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que debo escribir?

─ Cualquier cosa ─ es la respuesta de la pelirroja en primera instancia ─. Puedes escribir lo que tú quieras para Mai-senpai. No hace falta buscar poemas profundos ni nada de eso. Basta con que escribas algo simple como "te quiero" o "eres especial para mí", y entonces ya tienes la tarjeta como tal.

─ ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de simple? ─ dice Reo extrañada.

─ Existe la opción de adornar la tarjeta, pero ya sería a tu gusto ─ responde Sara ─. Pero primero vamos por lo que dijo Nanami-chan. Escribe algo dentro de la tarjeta y que esté dirigido a Mai-senpai. Tiene que ser algo bonito, que salga de tu corazón, Reo-chan.

Aquello no podía ser tan complicado. Reo por un momento cierra los ojos, pensando en todos los sentimientos que tenía y que iban dirigidos a su amante. Eran demasiados sin duda para plasmarlos en una tarjetita, o incluso en una enciclopedia, pero igual tenía que simplemente anotar lo más importante de esos sentimientos, resumirlos en unas cuantas palabras que fuesen directamente para Mai. Toma nota rápidamente, y entonces se sentía lista para lo siguiente.

─ ¿Dijeron que también tenía que adornar la tarjeta? ¿Qué cosas cuento para hacer eso?

─ Pues... ─ Sara va contando todas las cosas que había puesto sobre el pupitre ` Aquí hay algunas estrellitas, corazones, smileys, un pino navideño... Con unos cuantos de estos elementos debería bastar para que tengas un presente que destaque y enamore a Mai-senpai... más de lo que ya está, obviamente.

Reo traga grueso y elige sólo unos pocos adornos, como Sara le enseñó. Unas cuantas estrellitas y el pino en el centro para adornar la portada de la tarjeta dan un grandioso resultado, y luego viene el rodear el mensaje escrito con un par de pequeños corazones. Tal vez ese detalle lo hiciera ver un poco cursi, pero era perfecto sin lugar a dudas, así que Reo logra completar su regalo. Puede que no sea la octava maravilla del mundo, pero lo hizo ella con sus manos y su ingenio, y eso era lo que realmente contaba.

─ Lo hice... ¡Finalmente lo hice! ─ celebra con la tarjeta en alto ─ Ahora sí tengo un regalo para Mai.

─ Pero todavía no es el regalo como tal, Reo-senpai ─ advierte Nanami ─. El verdadero regalo que le vas a dar a Mai-senpai no es una simple tarjeta, sin importar lo qu hayas escrito y los adornos que le pongas.

─ Así es ─ apoya Sara ─. El verdadero regalo que le vas a dar a Mai-senpai es...

─ _¡Tu amor!_ ─ completan las dos chicas de primer año al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Mi amor?

─ Ese es verdadero regalo. Lo material no es más que una satisfacción superficial ─ explica sabiamente Sara ─. Incluso los regalos que le daré a Kaede-chan son simples objetos sin valor por sí mismos, y sólo mis sentimientos y mi esfuerzo es lo que hace que exista algo especial en esos regalos. Reo-senpai, incluso si no hubieras tenido nada listo a tiempo, tus sentimientos hacia Mai-senpai ya hubieran sido suficiente regalo.

─ Verás que es tu esfuerzo y tu sentimiento lo que cautivarán a Mai-senpai, y no la tarjeta como tal ─ dice Nanami.

─ Eso es exactamente lo que significa Navidad, Reo-san ─ explica Sara al final ─. Navidad es la conmemoración de un nacimiento que sólo fue posible gracias al amor y la esperanza ante las peores adversidades presentes y por venir, y ese mismo nacimiento trae amor y esperanza a su vez. Reo-senpai, con tu amor y esperanza, da nacimiento a un nuevo instante de felicidad para Mai-senpai y para ti. Tienes lo necesario para lograrlo.

─ Tienen razón. Tal vez me haya sobreesforzado, pero lo hago por Mai, y ahora le mostraré lo que puedo hacer por ella. G-gracias a ustedes dos ─ ciertamente le era difícil expresarte tan abiertamente, incluso ante dos kouhais, pero en ese momento la alegría que sentía le daba la confianza que necesitaba.

Sara y Nanami despiden entonces a su senpai mientras le deseaban suerte, y luego de eso se vuelven a asomar por la ventana, viendo que Mai estaba todavía allí.

─ Esto se va a poner bueno, Nanami-chan.

─ ¿No crees que es un poco grosero de nuestra parte quedarnos así espiándolas, Sara-san?

─ ¿Y entonces qué haces asomada al igual que yo?

Nanami se pone un poco roja y decide no decir nada más. Ambas tenían en común que esperaban que Reo pudiera dar un cierre con broche de oro al gesto que había querido hacer para Mai.

* * *

**Patio trasero**

Mai se encontraba sentada en una banca. Sabía desde un primer momento que Reo iba a volver, que era simplemente cuestión de tiempo, y efectivamente la ve regresar.

─ ¿Ya tienes una idea de hacerme un regalo, Reo? ─ pregunta mientras se levanta ─ No deberías sobeesforzarte si no te sale, Reo. La verdad es que no necesito realmente ningún regalo. Contigo ya tengo todo lo que quie...

─ Feliz Navidad, Mai ─ Reo alza la tarjeta frente a su novia ─. Me costó un poco encontrar el regalo que podía hacer por ti, pero finalmente lo tengo. Tómalo, Mai.

─ ¿Hiciste una tarjeta para mí? Eso ha sido bastante tierno de tu parte, Reo.

─ N-no digas esas cosas, que tampoco es para tanto.

Mai toma la tarjeta y la abre. En ese punto se queda con la boca abierta, pese a que esperaba encontrar algo así en una situación así de parte de su novia.

_Te amo, Mai. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

─ Oh, Reo ¿De verdad crees que esto no es para tanto? No cualquier mensaje que pudieras haber escrito habría podido decir tanto como esto. No hay manera de que me lo tome como si nada.

Acto seguido, Mai abraza a Reo y la besa con todas las ganas que venía aguantando desde esa mañana. Reo le corresponde el beso. No podía pensar en una mejor respuesta al regalo que le acababa de dar, y estaba la mar de feliz de haber logrado contentarla de esa manera.

─ Mai... ─ dice en cuanto sus labios se separan.

─ Todavía es temprano para desearnos una feliz Navidad, pero al menos sí podemos celebrar la Nochebuena a lo grande ─ Mai mira sonriente a su novia y le da un breve beso en la frente ─. Reo, ¿quieres venir a cenar en mi casa? Mi madre y yo nos hemos encargado de hacer algunas cosas bastante deliciosas, y a toda la familia le haría ilusión que vengas con nosotros para celebrar la Navidad.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir?

─ ¿Qué pregunta es esa? En casa todos te quieren, e incluso mis hermanitos pusieron en sus cartas para Santa que deseaban que estuvieras con nosotros esta Navidad. Ahora yo, tomando el papel de Santa, cumpliré ese deseo y te quiero traer a casa.

Reo frunce el ceño e infla los cachetes. Así daba la impresión de que ella en sí misma era un regalo que Mai podría llevar en un saco, pero la alegoría era, en cierto modo, tierna. No veía de qué manera reprochar a su novia por ello, por lo que termina aceptando la invitación. Estar con Mai era el mejor regalo que podría recibir esa noche.

Nanami y Sara alzaban sus pulgares, incluso a sabiendas de que Reo no les estaba prestando atención. Como vieron que ya todo estaba bien con Reo, ambas vuelven a sus propios asuntos, pues todavía tenían que ocuparse de los regalos que iban a darles a sus respectivas parejas. Al final todas quedan contentas, y eso era bastante bueno.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Y aquí está! Ha sido un pequeño especial un tanto adelantado, pero igual creo que vendrá bien para leerlo en cualquier momento. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que esto lo hago con sentimiento. Ahora bien, me despido de ustedes, y que todos/as ustedes pasen una Feliz Navidad. Yo sí la voy a tener.

Hasta otra


End file.
